Blood Bond
by Nico-Chan
Summary: KibaShino. An Incident during training before the Chuunin exam, and much is shown.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Or any nice sweet lovelies like it. I only own my sexual fantasies. yeah. Not a pretty sight.  
  
A/n: Hey! This is my first Naruto fic, and I have fallen in LOVE with Naruto. KibaShino is probably my fav couple to...I would really appreciate reviews. I really like to know what people think! I'm just a lonely boy who loves Shino! So...uh...enjoy!! Note: I'm also afraid I'm having troubles with and my formatting. Please forgive me in advance for annoyances in reading. R AND R PPL!

Blood Bond

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky. The sky was clear and blue, as the air was clean and fresh. It was what could be considered a perfect day, Peaceful, by any standards.

It was a great day for training. Especially for the hopeful Genin who were hoping to pass the Chuunin Exam. The young Ninja's that would risk their lives for this test.   
It would take all their intelligence, skill, stamina and willpower to see this through to the end, and gain the high honor of being a middle-ninja, a Chuunin.

The Genin team belonging to Instructor Kurenai was also planning on entering the exam. Kurenai had talked it over with her protégée's . They seemed to find no problem with it, well, at least the loudmouthed spokes boy of the group didn't. Hinata gave a nervous and shy nod as Shino stood, almost seemingly indifferent. Kurenai decided they were ready. Which she truly hoped they were.

Her team was training as often as possible. Nearly everyday, and she knew that her male members were being trained at home also. Kurenai made sure to keep an extra watch out for Hinata though. She wasn't very approved of at home for her weakness. She was weak, but she had the potential to be great, and Kurenai hoped to realize that. Currently, that was what was going on in the warm sunshine. When Kiba, Hinata and Shino met up that morning, Kurenai took the Hyuuga girl off with her for some more personal training, leaving the two boys alone.

The boys, being left alone to do one thing, abided easily and trained together.  
Sparring was always intense with the boys, Kiba would be wild and cocky, as Shino would quietly calculate how to defeat the other boy, which he generally did. Alot.

"Shino, heads up!" Kiba grinned, leaping at the Aburame boy from the tree branch he had just recently perched upon.  
Shino didn't even look up as Kiba's fist connected with him, and he became a pile of bugs.  
'A clone?!' Kiba realized, just slightly too late. As the boy flipped around to find his opponent, he was met with bugs flying straight at him.

'Shit!' Kiba did the only thing a smart dog would do. Run. Fast. He jumped into a tree, and looked down to see the bugs had dispersed and seemingly vanished. He looked around wildly. Where the hell was bug boy?   
That's when he felt the rustle of air behind him, and he froze.   
'Shit.'

"You should never let your eye leave your opponent."

The soft toned voice floated easily into Kiba's ears, as he felt bugs crawling over his arms.  
"Shit!" He cried, jumping from the branch, waving his arms frantically trying to get the bugs off him. They flew in every direction, and fell to the ground, hidden by the grass. "Damn.." Kiba glared. Akamaru gave a small bark. Kiba looked down into his jacket where Akamaru resided, and did a back flip, dodging a shuriken. He landed in a crouched position, as grabbed his own shuriken and threw up at the tree.

Akamaru barked again, and Kiba jumped high into the air, missing the bugs hidden in the grass that attempted to attach themselves to his legs. He landed on a branch of a another tree, and Akamaru yelped and he turned with a kick, knocking Shino, who had jumped behind him, from the tree to the ground.

Shino landed on his feet, as Kiba jumped from the tree to stare him down, breathing heavily. Shino was also tired, but would not show it, his breathing slightly more ragged than normal, and his chest heaved, but was hidden by his concealing coat, as opposed to Kiba, whose tired panting wasn't hidden by the gray and black furred coat he wore.

"Your....to....damned.....good...." Kiba breathed, Shino was good. Maybe too good.  
The taller boy said nothing, and Kiba smirked, grabbing a kunai and running at him.  
He leaped over the dark haired boy and slashed at him with the little blade.  
Shino moved out of the way, but not before the blade slashed into his arm.  
He made no cry of pain nor grunt or groan as he turned to stare the other boy down, already feeling blood running down his arm slowly.

Kiba froze and felt it, right as Akamaru barked, Shino wouldn't have normally gotten such a hit, and it was strange Kiba got such a good attack in, and now he realized why.  
It was a trap.  
Bugs swarmed over his legs, a blackness of little bodies taking over his own. He tried to move, but they continued to climb up his body.

"Ok! Ok! Damnit! I give! I give!" he cried, throwing his arms up in a surrendering fashion, as Akamaru barked happily, almost as if agreeing with Kiba that it was a good idea. Shino's bugs went down his legs as quickly as they came, back into the grass, and supposedly, back to their hive-like master. 

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Those bugs really creeped him out. Though he didn't feel like many in Konoha did. It wasn't because they were bugs, nor was it because they came from inside his partners body.  
It was because he had seen what those bugs could do, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
Definitely not something Hinata needed to see.

"Good work, Shino." Kiba grinned, canines exposed. Shino turned to where the boys had left their water jugs and other things they brought with them this morning. Kiba looked down at Akamaru, pissed off that the other boy didn't acknowledge him with even a nod. It pissed him to no end. It just seriously riled him up. Kiba was the type of boy who lived on acknowledgement, of words and actions direction to him.  
'For every action there is a reaction' was something Kiba could live by.  
When someone gave him an action, he reacted to it. It a positive way, in a negative way, whichever fit the current situation.

Which is why when Kiba started with an action, he expected a reaction. God damnit, wasn't that cause and effect or something like that!? Shino was the worst person at "Actions and reactions" anyway. Shino never started something, nor finished it, at least directed to him.

Yes. He knew Shino could speak.

Yes. Shino had spoken to him before.

Yes. He was furious when Shino did not even make a motion of hearing him.

Yes. He was justified in his anger, or so he thought.

So, angrily, he followed the other. Really, his mood wouldn't last long, and he knew it. No use in staying pissed all day on something so stupid. "Live and let live" or some weird shit like that. 

Whatever.

He followed Shino to the spot under the tree where they had left their bottled water and back packs. Shino sat and pulled out his water bottle, and Kiba did the same, grumbling the whole time. The dog boy drank like his life depended on it. Damn, that sweet taste of water.  
He briefly wondered if that was how Naruto felt when eating Ramen, but dismissed it. No use in thinking about that loser now. Kiba shared his water bottle with Akamaru, letting the dog suck on the tip.

He set his little companion on the grass, so he could run and play afterwards. Glancing to his other, silent, partner, he gave a slight grin. "You did really well, I thought I had you too." His partner, to Kiba's utter puppy-ish delight looked toward him and nodded. Kiba's grin grew wider at the attention, and if he had a tail, it would be wagging. "Yeah, I mean, like I punched you, and missed, and you hid behind that tree, and Akamaru smelt ya, I thought I had you!"

Kiba began to ramble, though he really didn't get a response, he prattled on about the "amazing" details of their match, with a slight grin as he told of his own "triumphant" moments.   
Shino sat their quietly. Listening without speaking, absorbing the information. "And when I got you with that Kunai, I SWORE I had you....hey, speaking of which, how's your arm?" Kiba inquired, looking at the other boy. Shino said nothing and continued to look at him.   
Kiba waited a few seconds.  
"...Can I see it?"

A few more seconds passed, and Shino said nothing. Taking that as an acceptance to his question, Kiba hoped up and moved to the stoic boy and sat beside him, taking his wounded arm gently. The damned coat was in the way.  
  
Kiba growled, annoyed with the oversized clothing. He rolled Shino's sleeve up, revealing the others boys arm. Kiba subconsciously noted that it wasn't often he saw his partners arm. There was a shallow wound on the pale skin. Kiba tilted his head, studying it.

It was slightly bloody, but was rather shallow, so there no horrible damage or anything. . A single trail of blood ran down his arm, to his hand, and dripped onto the ground.  
"Ouch. Fuck, uh...sorry." He grinned at his ally apologetically. "I didn't mean to actually cut you...uh...I was caught in the moment."

" It's alright."

"Huh?" Kiba blinked, surprised the other actually decided to speak.   
Shino's face didn't change from it's cool and emotionless exterior.   
Kiba looked down at the others arm in his hand.   
"At least let me get that blood off you." Kiba didn't wait for a response, which he doubted would be there anyway, and moved his face to Shino's hand, and licked the blood.

It had a copper taste to it, and it was pretty disgusting, but really, Kiba didn't mind.  
He licked up his arm slowly, facing no resistance from the owner of the appendage.  
He slid his tongue up to the cut, and licked it gently, pulling away after he couldn't taste much blood left. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other boy.

Shino sat quietly. Kiba grinned at him mischievously. "There ya go....Well...it's getting late. I'm heading home." He stood, shouldering his back pack, and patting his thigh to get Akamaru's attention. The little dog looked up from where he was rolling, and spastically ran for his master. Kiba grabbed Akamaru, and set him atop his own head.

He kneeled, kissed Shino on the cheek, and began walking off. He turned and waved. "Seeya tomorrow!" and with that he turned and broke into a run.

Shino sat quietly for sometime after that. His wound wasn't bleeding, and he could still feel the wet trail that Kiba's hot tongue had left behind, as a parting gift.   
He slowly reached over and pulled his sleeve down.

He then brought his non-injured hand up to his cheek, and blushed.


End file.
